A Nurseof sorts
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Devil Wears Prada MirandaAndy. Andy has the flu and Miranda takes care of her.


**Title:** A Nurse… of sorts

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada (film)

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Warning:** Femmeslash

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Andy is has the flu and Miranda plays nurse. Sort of.

A Nurse… of sorts

Andy laid in her full size bed thinking it was way too small on a day like today. She was covered by a blanket, a comforter, and a cashmere quilt Miranda had bought insisting that she was not going to freeze not even for Andy's sake. Apart from that she wore long pajama pants, a long sleeve thermal shirt, and socks. It wasn't that it was extremely cold, it was only the beginning of October and so the city was at the rather nice temperature of sixty-six degrees. But she had had the unfortunate luck of being paired up with Mark, a photographer, to do you an interview over the last two days. Mark had been sick for over a week now and Andy had tried her best to stay away from him the whole time but it hadn't worked the way she planned. She wasn't completely surprise when she woke up coughing and with an aching body. Andy had been sent home early by John who decided she was no use to the paper if she couldn't stop coughing long enough to write a good sentence.

She sneezed into the Kleenex in her hand and snuggled deeper into the middle of the bed. Andy looked at her alarm clock, seven. She had been home for three hours every minute of which had been horrible. Andy pulled the cashmere quilt tighter to her body. At least at work she had been busy enough to forget about the way her back was aching. Now she had nothing to due but stare at the ceiling. She could entertain herself watching tv but she wasn't about to walk out to her living room and lay on a way to short couch. Andy closed her eyes trying to force herself to fall asleep.

Sometime later Andy woke to the feel of a rather cold delicate hand smoothing the hair from her forehead.

"Hi."

"Hello. Are you feeling any better?" Andy remembers then she had texted Miranda some time during the afternoon apprising her of the situation.

Andy only shook her head and watched Miranda give a slight nod before she moved away to the side table. Andy tried to see what Miranda was after but her head hurt too much to move it to the necessary angle. She waited until Miranda came back into view carrying several small bags.

"What did you bring?"

Miranda randomly pulled things out of the bags. "Well there is some Nyquil, Tylenol, Theraflu,…"

Andy felt a smiled a little. Leave it Miranda to go for overkill. "Miranda, you know you're not supposed to take all that stuff at once right?"

Miranda stopped her hands. "Well obviously Andrea. I didn't know your preferred medicine so I had Emily buy a sufficient variety."

Andy smiled was toothy this time. It was the first time either of them had gotten sick since they got together. Andy was sort of glad it was her. She could asses what Miranda might expect when she gets sick by how she dealt with this situation. It was a good 'learning' experience for them as a couple.

Miranda's hands dug through the first bag again. "And of course Dayquil…you have to work tomorrow after all."

Andy nodded reaching out to the various medicines Miranda had dropped on the mattress. Andy looked up. "What's in the other bag?"

Miranda gave her an 'oh that' look and reached for it. Out of the small bag came a small container of what looked like soup.

"You brought me soup? Chicken Soup?" Andy asked not being able to hide the outrageously teasing tone in her voice.

Miranda rolled her eyes with a 'don't be stupid' look. "It's not like if I made it Andrea. I didn't even buy it Emily did."

Andy laughed hard and started shaking as the laugh turned into a fit of coughing. Miranda looked starlet but Andy waved her off as a sign she was ok. Andy's cough stopped and she smiled at Miranda.

"Oh don't be so modest Miranda you _did_ send her out to buy it." Andy was delighted to see Miranda's cheeks go a nice pink. If there was one thing that could make Miranda Priestly uncomfortable was when someone acknowledged her rare acts of kindness. It had been one of the most delightful discoveries Andy had made so far.

"Oh just move over will you" Andy moved her aching body slowly towards the other side of the bed so Miranda could lie down next to her.

Miranda handed Andy the soup and spoon. She watched as Andy ate only interrupting the silence with some remark about her work day. Some new evidence of Emily's incompetence, not to mention the new first assistance whose name Miranda had yet to learn though the girl had been there for seven months. Once Andy finished she moved to snuggle up to Miranda's welcoming body, only to be stop by a hot stab of pain in her back. The body ache was the worst part of the flu by far.

Miranda looked at her slightly alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Andy shook her head and chewed on her lip for a while. "My back…"

Miranda's alarmed look fade to be replaced by sympathy. "Come here." She motioned pulling Andy closer then moving her hand underneath Andy's shirt moving it up and down her spine in a smoothing pattern.

Andy moaned in appreciation. Miranda had magical hands. "You make a great nurse…"

Andy opened her eyes when Miranda's hand stopped. There was an incredulous look on Miranda's face. "A nurse? Really Andrea can you imagine _me _in one of those ridiculous outfits."

Andy laughed at the obvious dislike Miranda had for the said outfits. "Oh I don't know Miranda…I think you looked pretty sexy in them."

"Shut up." Miranda said sternly. Andy didn't pay it any heed since there was a brilliant smile playing on Miranda's lips. Miranda swatted Andy's arm playfully then kissed her forehead. Andy only snuggled deeper into Miranda warmth, it was the best medicine she could ask for.


End file.
